7/87
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَإِن كَانَ طَآئِفَةٌ مِّنكُمْ آمَنُواْ بِالَّذِي أُرْسِلْتُ بِهِ وَطَآئِفَةٌ لَّمْ يْؤْمِنُواْ فَاصْبِرُواْ حَتَّى يَحْكُمَ اللّهُ بَيْنَنَا وَهُوَ خَيْرُ الْحَاكِمِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve in kâne tâifetun minkum âmenû billezî ursiltu bihî ve tâifetun lem yu’minû fasbirû hattâ yahkumallâhu beynenâ, ve huve hayrul hâkimîn(hâkimîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve in kâne : ve eğer olursa 2. tâifetun : bir grup, bölük, taife 3. min-kum : sizden 4. âmenû : âmenû oldular 5. bi ellezî : ...ki onunla 6. ursiltu : gönderildim 7. bihî : onunla 8. ve tâifetun : ve bir grup 9. lem yu'minû : inanmazlar 10. fe ısbirû : o zaman sabredin 11. hattâ : ...ceye kadar 12. yahkume allâhu : Allah hükmünü verir 13. beyne-nâ : aramızda 14. ve huve : ve O 15. hayru el hâkimîn : hüküm verenlerin, açanların en hayırlısı Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Sizin bir kısmınız, benimle gönderilene inanır, bir kısmınız inanmazsa Allah, aramızda hükmedinceye dek sabredin ve o, hükmedenlerin en hayırlısıdır. Ali Bulaç Meali "İçinizden bir grup, kendisiyle gönderildiğim şeye inanmışken diğer bir grup inanmadığına göre, artık Allah, aramızda hüküm verenlerin en hayırlısıdır." Ahmet Varol Meali Eğer içinizden bir topluluk benimle gönderilmiş olana iman etmiş bir topluluk da iman etmemişse Allah aramızda hükmünü verinceye kadar sabredin. O, hüküm verenlerin en hayırlısıdır." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) 'İçinizde mademki benimle gönderilene inanan bir topluluk ve inanmayan bir topluluk var, o halde Allah'ın aramızda hükmünü bildirmesine kadar sabredin. Allah hükmedenlerin en iyisidir.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Eğer içinizden bir kısmı benimle gönderilen gerçeğe inanmış, bir kısmı da inanmamışsa, artık Allah aramızda hükmünü verinceye kadar sabredin. O, hüküm verenlerin en hayırlısıdır.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Eğer içinizden bir gurup benimle gönderilene inanır, bir gurup da inanmazsa, Allah aranızda hükmedinceye kadar bekleyin. O hakimlerin en iyisidir. Edip Yüksel Meali 'Madem ki sizden bir kısmı benimle gönderilen mesaja inanmış, bir kısmı da inanmamış bulunuyor, öyleyse ALLAH aramızda hükmedinceye kadar sabredin. O, hükmedenlerin en iyisidir.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Eğer içinizden bir kısmı, benim gönderilmiş olduğum gerçeğe inanmış, bir kısmı da inanmamışsa, Allah aramızda hükmünü verinceye kadar sabredin. O, hüküm verenlerin en hayırlısıdır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Eğer içinizden bir kısmı benim gönderilmiş olduğum hakikate inanmış bir kısmı da inanmamış ise Allah aramızda hukmünü verinciye kadar sabr edin ki o, hâkimlerin en hayırlısıdır Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve eğer sizden bir tâife, kendisiyle göndermiş olduğum şeye inanmışlar ve bir tâife de inanmamışlar ise artık Allah Teâlâ aranızda hükmedinceye kadar siz sabrediniz. Ve o hakîmlerin en hayırlısıdır. Muhammed Esed "Madem ki, aranızda, getirdiğim habere inanan bir topluluk yanında bir de inanmayan bir topluluk var, öyleyse bu içinden çıkılması zor durumda sabredin, ta ki aramızda Allah hükmedinceye kadar: çünkü O, hükmedenlerin en hayırlısıdır. Suat Yıldırım "Eğer benimle gönderilen gerçeğe içinizden bir kısmı inanıyor, bir kısmınız inanmıyorsanız, eh ne diyeyim, o halde, aramızda Allah hükmünü verinceye kadar bekleyin! Zaten hüküm verenlerin en iyisi O’dur." Süleyman Ateş Meali "Eğer içinizden bir kısmı benimle gönderilene inanmış, bir kısmı da inanmamış ise, Allâh aramızda hükmedinceye kadar sabredin; O, hükmedenlerin en iyisidir!" Şaban Piriş Meali Eğer bana gönderilene içinizden bir grup iman edip, bir grup da iman etmemiş ise, Allah aramızda hükmünü verinceye kadar sabredin. Hüküm verenlerin en hayırlısı O’dur. Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Eğer sizden bir topluluk benimle gönderilene inanmışken diğer bir topluluk da inanmamakta ısrar ediyorsa, sabredin de Allah aramızda hükmünü versin. Çünkü hüküm verenlerin en hayırlısı Odur.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "İçinizden bir grup, benimle gönderilene inanmış, bir başka grup da inanmamışsa, Allah aranızda hükmedinceye kadar sabırlı olun. O, yargıçların en hayırlısıdır." Yusuf Ali (English) "And if there is a party among you who believes in the message with which I have been sent, and a party which does not believe,(1056) hold yourselves in patience until Allah doth decide between us: for He is the best to decide.(1057) * M. Pickthall (English) And if there is a party of you which believeth in that wherewith I have been sent, and there is a party which believeth not, then have patience until Allah judge between us. He is the best of all who deal in judgment. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri "Madem ki, aranızda, getirdiğim habere inanan bir topluluk yanında bir de inanmayan bir topluluk var, öyleyse bu içinden çıkılması zor durumda sabredin, tâ ki aramızda Allah hükmedinceye kadar: çünkü O, hükmedenlerin en hayırlısıdır". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri